creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Nightshade
Hello GHOULS AND BOILS! I, your NAUSEATING-NARRATOR CREEPS, have been cooking a FEAST OF FEAR for you all. Welcome to ISSUE 51 OF CREEPS CASTLE. How about some nice BABY HACK HUMAN-RIBS aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! But our appetizer is one that I hope you think SUCKS and is FANG-TASTIC at the SAME SLIME ha-ha-ha. It's called... In the sunlight, a man walked through the streets of Rome, Italy, back in the Spring of 1891. He wore a black cape, hat hand sunglasses. The man stepped in his black boots, as street-vendors laughed with their customers. The man dressed all in black, went into an archway of a corridor of a building and into the shadows. He was glancing around and saw another man who wore a bracelet of pure silver. The man in the cape approached him, pointing to his big, wide bracelet. "Good morning sir, I am Sir Henry Nightshade. You have the pure silver bracelet that I happen to be searching for" the man in the cape explained, introducing himself. The man wearing the large bracelet responded to Henry Nightyshade: "good morning Sir Nightshade. Yes, I do have what you have been searching for indeed. This bracelet of pure silver here, came to me from a chest imported from somewhere in Transylvania." "Yes, vell, it is very priceless sir. I vish to possess it if you please" Henry Nightshade informed him, politely. "I purchased it for 100 gold coins sir. How much are you willing to pay me for it?" the man inquired. "Ah, immortality sir. That is the price I shall pay you for that pure silver bracelet" Henry Nightshade informed. "You see, the bracelet vas stolen from me in Transylvania!" Henry Nightshade went on, explaining. "I know of the man who stole this from you then sir" the man revealed to him. Henry followed him to a street-vendor outside. "Ah, enjoying your bracelet sir?" the street-vendor asked the man. "You sir, I stolen it from Sir Nightshade here before you imported it" the man accused the street-vendor of. "Yes I have come to retrieve my pure silver bracelet you stole from mesir!!" Henry Nightshade yelled at the street-vendor. "I do not care sir. It was solid silver and very valuable indeed. I had to steal it from you. Please leave now!!" he respnded, meanly. Henry tore away his sunglasses, peering into the shade, having yellow-gleaming eyes and revealing thick, red fangs. The vampire attacked the street-vendor, ripping into his flesh at his throat with his lengthy-fangs, hissing. The street-vendor screamed and was murdered. The vampire gnawed on the flesh of the corpse in the shadows behind the cart, hissing more loudly. His eyes glowing-yellow more and more extreme in the shade. Then Henry Nightshade put his sunglasses back over his yellow-glowing eyes and wandered off with the man. A few minutes later, he and the man were seated at a table on the street. Henry wore the pure silver bracelet on his wrist. The man said to him, "thank you Sir Nightshade for immortality from giving me your pure silver goblet". "You are very velcome sir, as long as you possess the pure silver goblet, you shall have immortality" he replied. "This wine is splendid" the man told the vampire, sipping a glass of it. "Ah good, I have my own drink from the veins of that street-vendor" Henry proclaimed, drinking a glass of liquid in the shadows. Well, Henry Nightshade really had to BRACE HIMSELF on that one...BRACELET THAT IS! He sure had some GHOUL SUNGLASSES ON too hee-hee-hee-hee-hee. Well, I hope that story was some good GORE-DON BLEU for you heh-heh!